1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a bicycle. The invention is more particularly directed toward a bicycle having a front steering wheel rotatably supported on a single steering arm. The bicycle, in a preferred embodiment, has the axle of the pedals mounted through the front wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The front wheel of a bicycle is usually mounted between the arms of a front fork, the fork a part of the frame of the bicycle and used to steer the bicycle. The front wheel is freely rotatable in the front fork and the pedal means for propelling the bicycle is mounted on the frame behind the front wheel and connected by drive means to the rear wheel. It is known to mount the front wheel on a single support arm to provide a front wheel mount that allows easy removal of the front wheel, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,369. It is also known to mount the front wheel on a single support arm to provide a narrow front wheel mount as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,254. However, in both cases, the front wheel is supported by two, relatively large, spaced-apart bearings making the mounting costly and inefficient.
Recumbent bicycles are bicycles where the rider is in a lowered, sitting position on the frame of the bicycle with his feet extending forward to operate the pedals which drive the bicycle. Some recumbent bicycles have a long wheelbase with the pedals in front of the driver and the front wheel in front of the pedals. Other recumbent bicycles have a short wheelbase with the front wheel in front of the driver and the pedals usually on top of the front wheel, the front wheel being relatively small to accommodate the pedals on the top of the wheel. Short wheelbase recumbent bicycles are easier to turn than long wheelbase recumbents and are therefore better suited for city use.
It is known to provide a short wheelbase recumbent bicycle where the pedal axle goes through the center of the front wheel. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,599. This arrangement allows the front wheel to be larger, making steering easier, and places the operator's feet in a more comfortable position. However, the driving and steering means are quite complicated and the driving means require the use of a number of bearings making the bicycle inefficient.
Other pedal bicycles are known where the pedal axle of the drive means passes through the front wheel of the bicycle. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,663, relating to a long wheelbase recumbent bicycle, and the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,254 relating to a regular bicycle or tricycle. In both these bicycles however, the front wheel is supported by two spaced-apart bearings and thus is quite inefficient. In addition, the relationship between the pedal axle and the hub of the bicycle, allowing movement of the front wheel of the bicycle relative to the pedal axle to steer the bicycle, is quite complicated and again quite inefficient.